childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Cult of Chucky
Cult of Chucky, also known as Child's Play 7: Cult of Chucky, is an American horror film and the seventh instalment in the Child's Play franchise. The film was released direct-to-DVD on October 3, 2017. Plot Andy Barclay returns home after breaking up with his girlfriend Rachel, who was disturbed about his dark history involving the multiple killing sprees committed by Chucky in the previous films. Andy is revealed to have Chucky’s head, which is still conscious and deformed after being repeatedly tortured by Andy in retribution for his crimes. After Chucky starts taunting Andy, Andy uses a blow torch to once again punish Chucky. Nica Pierce has spent the past four years in a mental institution after her family members were murdered, which Chucky framed her for. After years of intense therapy, which includes electro-shock treatment, she now believes she did in fact commit the murders of her family and that Chucky was just a manifestation of her psychosis. Since Nica has apparently been making “improvements”, her doctor, Dr. Foley, has her transferred to a medium security mental institution. After arriving, Nica makes friends with an orderly named Carlos and begins a sexual relationship with another inmate named Malcolm. Nica becomes part of a therapy group, which is composed of Malcolm, who is revealed to have multiple identity disorder, Angela, a resident of the institution for thirty years and believes herself to be dead, Claire, a woman who burned her house down and Madeleine, a disturbed patient that smothered her infant son to death. Dr. Foley introduces a new therapy technique which involves a Good Guys doll to the group, most of the patients are disturbed by the doll, except Madeleine, who starts to see the doll as her “baby”. Nica is visited by Tiffany, who is revealed to be Nica’s niece Alice’s legal guardian. She reveals that Alice is dead, which distraught’s Nica, after Tiffany claims she died of a “broken heart”. Tiffany leaves Nica a Good Guys Doll, which she say’s was a gift from Alice. That night, Chucky awakens and begins searching the hospital for Nica, running into Angela, who annoys him by saying that he is just an illusion. After finding Nica, he discovers that she is attempting suicide by slashing her wrists because of her despair at Alice’s death. The next morning, she awakens to find that her wrists have been stitched up, with the message “NOT SO FAST” left in a pool of her blood. She then discovers that Angela has died, apparently of suicide after having her wrists cut and the message “CHUCKY DID IT” left in her blood. Angela’s death leaves the group shaken and after realizing that Valentine was the last name of Charles Lee Ray’s girlfriend, Nica challenges Dr. Foley to prove that Chucky is just a doll. He does so by using a lighter to melt the fingers of one of the dolls but it does not respond. Nica then states that he might have switched places with the doll Madeleine has been using, but Madeleine gets defensive and leaves. Nica and Malcolm follow her until she goes outside, one of the nurses, Ashley, believes that Nica is upsetting Madeline and won’t let her go out, so she distracts Ashley while Malcolm follows Madeleine. At the same time, Claire tries to get rid of the doll with the melted fingers. However, when she tries to put him down the trash shoot, he bites her and that is when she realizes Chucky actually is alive. Dr. Foley comes along with Carlos and seeing the bite marks on Claire’s arm, believes she must have done it to herself. Claire becomes hysterical, screaming that Chucky is alive, so Dr. Foley and Carlos sedate her and strap her to a Gurney. They leave Chucky alone with her in the room. Nica watches through a window as Malcolm (now believing himself to be Facebook creator Mark Zuckerberg) follows Madeleine into the hospital cemetery, where she stops next to an open grave. She then throws her Chucky doll into the grave and when Malcolm comes to look, she pushes him in. Nica becomes worried and sees Ashley and an orderly run over to help Malcolm out of the grave. He comes out holding the Chucky doll and gives Nica an evil smile, frightening her. The Chucky doll with the melted fingers that is alone with Claire finds a container of compressed air. He opens it and the container flies through the skylight above Claire, causing shards of glass to fall, one of which decapitates her. Claire’s body is found by Nica, who begins frantically screaming. News of the murders is soon leaked online, which alerts Andy and causes him to depart for the institution. In a private session with Dr. Foley, Nica agrees to be hypnotised in order to regain any repressed memories about her involvement in the murders. When she is under, Dr. Foley kisses her and reveals that he has been sexually abusing Nica in their previous sessions. Foley is then hit from behind by Chucky with a glass bottle and offers her one of the shards to Nica to kill Foley with. In a dream, Nica sees Alice and is chased by a human sized Chucky doll. The next day, Nica sits with Madeleine and Malcolm, who is now claiming to be Charles Lee Ray. Following Madeleine (who is holding one of the Chucky dolls to her room), she runs into Dr. Foley, who is alive and believes it was Nica who assaulted him but is not going to tell anyone in order to blackmail her for sexual favors. While driving to the asylum, Andy receives a phone call from Tiffany who taunts him and claims that the "cult is growing". At the asylum, Madeline is in her room and tries suffocating Chucky with a pillow like she did with her son. When Nica, Foley and Malcolm enter; Madeleine has an emotional breakdown, finally claiming responsibility for the death of her child. Dr. Foley arranges a "funeral" for her Chucky doll as a way of helping her move forward. Andy arrives at the institution that night and assaults a guard to gain entry but ends up confined to a cell. Nica is watching the grave of Madeleine’s Chucky doll when she sees the ground break, before she can alert anyone however, the other Chucky doll knocks her out with a sedative. Foley is sent a package, which is revealed to be another Good Guys doll, with short hair, that was sent by Andy. Madeleine’s Chucky Doll, covered in dirt, comes to her room and she allows him to kill her so she can finally be with her son in death. Chucky then stuffs his arm down her throat, choking her to death. Ashley finds her body with Chucky’s arm stuffed in her mouth and is so traumatised she gives her resignation to Dr. Foley. Foley returns to his office and finds Nica tied in a strait-jacket, he attempts to assault her again but is hit over the head by a glass bottle again by Chucky. The Chucky doll with the missing arm enters holding a power drill and notices the doll on Foley’s desk with the shaved hair and proceeds to awaken it with an incantation. The three Chuckies reveal that a few years ago, the original Chucky found a voodoo spell on the internet which allowed him to separate his soul into multiple host bodies and that Alice was one his hosts until she apparently died after one of Chucky’s victims fought back against her. Carlos then enters shocked by the scene and is attacked by the Chuckies who horribly mutilate him. The Chucky with the short hair leaves to finish off Andy. Outside the hospital, the guard Andy punched earlier notices a car by the front gates, he goes to investigate but finds it empty except for the Tiffany doll in the backseat. The human Tiffany then comes up behind him and slashes his throat with a nail file. Back in the office, the Chucky with the melted fingers transfers his soul into Nica, taking over her body and giving her the ability to walk. In Nica's honor, the Chucky-possessed-Nica proceeds to stomp Foley’s skull in, while wearing the red high heels he had earlier placed on Nica. Chucky/Nica wanders the hospital and stumbles upon Malcolm who shows her the body of Ashley with a power drill in her abdomen and says he killed her. Chucky/Nica shoots down his claim and calls him a "sick poser". Malcolm breaks down and states that he takes on so many personalities as a way of trying to be someone who matters. The Chucky with the missing arm comes up behind him and used the power drill to drill through the back of his skull, coming out through his right eye socket. The Chucky with the short hair enters Andy’s cell, stabs him in the leg and attacks him. After a brief struggle, Andy reaches into Chucky’s chest and pulls out a gun, revealing himself as the one who sent him and shoots him repeatedly before stomping his head in. Chucky/Nica then appears and says Andy won’t kill him while he's possessing Nica’s body. Andy tries to shoot him anyway but is out of bullets. The guards then start approaching as the hospital is sent into lock down so Chucky/Nica leaves Andy locked in the cell while he/she escapes. Meanwhile, the Chucky with the missing arm puts his power drill beside the bodies of Ashley and Malcolm before sitting on the couch and pretends to be an inanimate object again. Outside, Chucky/Nica reunites with Tiffany and the two reaffirm their relationship with a kiss before driving off together with the Tiffany doll who is also revealed to be alive. In the post-credits scene, Andy’s former foster sister Kyle from Child's Play 2 enters Andy's house, having been sent by Andy to continue torturing Chucky's severed head and the film ends with Chucky screaming in agony. Victims *Angela - Wrists slit by Chucky #1. *Claire - Decapitated by falling glass, caused by Chucky #1. *Madeleine - Choked with Chucky #2’s arm. *Carlos - Stabbed repeatedly in chest, drill in abdomen, and stomach cut open by all three Chuckies. *Asylum Guard - Throat slit, by Tiffany. *Dr. Foley - Head stomped in by Nica. (Possessed by Chucky #1) *Ashley - Drilled in abdomen by Malcolm. *Malcolm - Drilled through skull by Chucky #2. *Chucky #3 - Shot repeatedly in chest, and head stomped in by Andy Barclay. Survivors *Andy Barclay - Locked in a padded cell alone. *Nica - Drove away with Tiffany. (Possessed by Chucky #1) *Tiffany - Drove away from the asylum with Nica/Chucky. *Chucky #2 - Goes into "doll form", and still remains in the asylum with Andy. *Chucky Head - Still lives, but is tortured by Kyle while Andy is gone. *Kyle - Enters Andy's home cabin, and proceeds to torture the Chucky head at Andy's request. Cast * Fiona Dourif as Nica Pierce * Alex Vincent as Andy Barclay * Brad Dourif as Chucky (voice) * Jennifer Tilly as Tiffany Valentine * Michael Therriault as Dr. Foley * Adam Hurtig as Malcolm * Elisabeth Rosen as Madeleine * Zak Santiago as Nurse Carlos * Ali Tataryn as Nurse Ashley * Summer Howell as Alice Pierce * Allison Dawn Doiron as Rachel * Darren Wall as the Asylum Guard * Christine Elise as Kyle Original Score #''Andy's Cabin'' #''Cult of Chucky Main Theme'' #''Electroshock'' #''Hard Truths'' #''Carlos'' #''Baby is Dead'' #''Miss Valentine'' #''Spoken For'' #''The Morning After'' #''Proof'' #''Love Bite'' #''Compressed'' #''Hypnosis'' #''Alice'' #''Kind of a Blur'' #''S'Mother Madeleine'' #''He Always Comes Back'' #''Come to Mommy'' #''Bad Day Doc'' #''The Crazy Ones'' #''The Three Chuckies'' #''Bra Love'' #''The Red Shoes'' #''Thinking Is For Losers'' Trivia *Andy's uniform from Kent Military School is on display in his cabin in the beginning of the film. *Some of Madeleine's drawings were based off of Chucky from Curse Of Chucky. *Chucky's severed head at the beginning of the movie and in the post-credit scene is the “original“ Chucky from Curse of Chucky. As stated in the film, the original Chucky found a voodoo spell on the internet which allowed him to separate his soul into multiple host bodies, which is the reason three Chucky duplicates are running around the Asylum. *When Nica first meets Malcolm at the asylum, she trades him a stick of Juicy Fruit chewing gum for a cigarette. When he begins to chew he says, "Mmm, Juicy Fruit". This is reference to the scene from One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest, when Murphy gives a stick of Juicy Fruit to Chief and he says the same line. Chucky also refers to the asylum a "cuckoo's nest", another nod to that film, in which Brad Dourif made his film debut as Billy Bibbit. *While Nica is watching Chucky be buried in the makeshift grave, she tells Carlos, "He'll be back... he always comes back", a nod to the line Chucky says in ''Bride of Chucky'', right before Jade shoots him. *In the DVD commentary, Don Mancini reveals that giving all three Chuckies a subtle difference was a studio executives' decision to help differentiate them in the film. During production, the short-haired Chucky was nicknamed "Buzzcut" and Madeleine's Chucky nicknames were "Ragamuffin", "Edwardian" and "Evil Dead". *It is never explained how the Tiffany Doll is alive at the end of the film as Tiffany transferred her soul into the body of Jennifer Tilly in Seed of Chucky. Tiffany is maybe in possession of the same voodoo spell that Chucky acquired that allows her to separate her soul into multiple host bodies, which is the reason why the Tiffany doll is alive as well. *At the end of ''Curse of Chucky'', Chucky managed to transfer his soul into Alice for a short while (which is explained by Chucky in this film), however it is currently unknown which victim fought back and killed Alice. Six months after Chucky performed the ritual on her, Chucky is sent to Andy with the same doll form as before. This explains that within those six months, Alice (possessed by Chucky) is killed by one of Chucky’s attempted victims, which is why Chucky returned to his same doll form as before and is then packaged to Andy's new location by Tiffany as seen at the end of Curse of Chucky. *When Tiffany explains to Nica that Alice was using a Good Guy doll to help her through therapy, this is more than likely a lie as Chucky possessed Alice’s soul at the end of ''Curse of Chucky'' before she was killed by one of Chucky’s attempted victims. Gallery aUPh61Vh43Hp1e95d9YTpAFJB3V.jpg|Cult of Chucky poster. gGxr2IYnmLxzQW1x4RYJEfStJVC.jpg|Cult of Chucky poster. Category:Films